Portable refrigerant recovery units or carts are used in connection with the service and maintenance of refrigeration systems, such as a vehicle's air conditioning system. The refrigerant recovery unit connects to the air conditioning system of the vehicle to recover refrigerant out of the system, separate out oil and contaminants from the refrigerant in order to recycle the refrigerant, and recharge the system with additional refrigerant.
Vehicle data, such as vehicle manufacturer, make and model are manually entered into the refrigerant recovery unit in order to properly service the vehicle. Taking time to enter vehicle information can be inefficient and the information may be entered incorrectly. Additionally, vehicle diagnostic data can be useful to servicing the vehicle, however, this is not currently being collected by a refrigerant recovery unit.
A need exists for a refrigerant recovery unit to receive vehicle identifying information and diagnostic data in order to properly service the vehicle.